The present invention relates to gaming consoles or gaming machines of the type known as slot machines arranged to play a large variety of card related and other gambling games and in particular the invention provides an improvement to a game played on such a machine or console.
Players who regularly play gaming machines quickly tire of particular games and therefore it is necessary for manufacturers of these machines to come up with innovative game features that add interest to the games provided on such machines in order to keep the players amused and therefore willing to continue playing the game.